Why Did You
by Pineapple55
Summary: Sesshomaru never understood his father's fateful actions that night. Now years after his death, he's still hurt by what his father did...choosing a human and hanyou over him.


Okay, well, this is based off the third Inuyasha movie only I changed some (a lot) of course. I'm an inucest writer but I wanted to see if I could write a non-yaoi, strictly-brothers one-shot…I was very unhappy with how it turned out. So instead of posting something I don't like I decided to trash it, ditch the brotherly love, and make a father/son thing.

WARNING:…OOCness…(if you're reading my other stories than this isn't a surprise). So no complaining that the characters are OOC. If you don't like it, then I suggest you hit the back button.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

* * *

**Why Did You…**

_Father…why did you leave that day? Why did you sacrifice yourself for some filthy ningen and a worthless hanyou? You left Mother just to have some bastard mutt. Did you not realize what an embarrassment he would be to our bloodline? Did you even care? I miss you Father, every day I do. But you abandoned me Father, and that is something I cannot forgive you for._

These thoughts plagued Sesshomaru ever since his father ran to his death in order to protect Izayoi and Inuyasha. He would never understand his father's reasons for doing what he did. Not only did he leave his mother, he left Sesshomaru as well. He put him second to a child that wasn't even born yet.

_Did I mean that little to you? Did my feelings mean nothing to you?_

Yes, Sesshomaru had feelings. Yes, he was able to feel pain. He just knew how to hide it, and hide well he did thanks to that stoic mask of his. Whenever he thought of Inu no Taisho, he had mixed feelings. It always left him bitter and angry yet full of grief. Sesshomaru was convinced that on that day, his father made it clear whom he loved more. Yet…he still wished he were alive. Even if he felt the feelings weren't reciprocated, Sesshomaru had loved his father dearly.

When Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha with So'unga, it only brought up those bitter memories. He wanted the sword for its power but at the same time he wanted nothing to do with it. He was glad when he and Inuyasha finally beat the cursed thing. He and his brother watched as it sunk into the pits of hell. He turned around to leave but then a bright light appeared and he looked over his shoulder to see what it was. The image shocked him.

"Father," he whispered.

There standing mere feet away from them was Inu no Taisho himself.

_How-how can this be? Father…is that really you? It can't be, you died for the ones you truly loved more than two hundred years ago._

"Father?" Inuyasha said with confusion in his voice.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Inu no Taisho said. "Yes it is I, your father."

Sesshomaru could hardly believe what his eyes were showing him. No…why was he here?

_Do you just want to cause me more pain?!_

"Sesshomaru…" he continued. He could see the emotion in his son's eyes and he was concerned. He took a step towards him.

"No!" Sesshomaru suddenly shouted. "Stay away from me. You already showed me who was your favorite son. Go be with him instead."

He walked away. Everyone was already in disbelief but Sesshomaru's outburst only added on to that.

"Sesshomaru, stop," his father ordered. Sesshomaru did no such thing. "Listen to me!"

He only continued going until he walked through the bushes and trees concealing him from all of them. It was there that he broke out into a run. He ran as fast as he could, anything to get away…away from the source of all these emotions he did not want to feel. First with abandoning him, then with the Tetsusaiga and giving it to Inuyasha, and finally coming back and pretending like he actually cared about Sesshomaru.

_I don't know why he's here but I'm certain it's to see Inuyasha, he doesn't want anything to do with me._

The issues he had with his father ran deep…He didn't realize what he was thinking sounded crazy. It sounded perfectly sane to his hurt self. Sesshomaru's father…the only one who could best him in battle and the only one who had ever hurt him.

Sesshomaru ran deeper into the forest. He was suddenly stopped and tackled to the ground. A large body pinned him and he was unable to move. He couldn't see since he was on his stomach but by the scent he knew it was his father.

_Why did you follow me?_

"Sesshomaru," he said, in a deep voice that demanded respect. "Explain the meaning of this."

"I don't have to explain my actions to you," he stated coldly. As soon as the words left his mouth, a hand gripped his arm painfully and twisted it behind his back. "Haven't you caused me enough pain Father?!"

Inu no Taisho immediately let go of his son. He was shocked to hear those words.

"What pain have I ever caused you? And tell me what you meant back there in front of Inuyasha."

"What pain?" His voice was almost a whisper. "Are you so blind?"

He got off him and allowed his son to stand.

"I did nothing but love you. I cared for you, made sure you were educated, I trained you myself. I never chose a favorite son."

"You don't even deserve an explanation…yet here I am about to give you one…You left me, Father. You left me and Mother in order to be with that ningen whore and Inuyasha! You didn't give a damn about us!" Sesshomaru was stopped when a hand slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare say those words ever again!" Sesshomaru turned his back to his father. "Stop being so selfish!"

"Just leave, Father…" _Damn these weak emotions to hell._

He only stared at his son's back, eyes narrowed. Such disrespect and nonsense coming from his own pup. A moment longer though and Inu no Taisho's eyes widened with surprise. He recognized this but it had been so long…

_The scent of Sesshomaru's tears…_

He walked up to his son, grabbed him by the shoulder, and turned him around. Sesshomaru's gaze was downcast so he gently grabbed his chin and tilted his face up. He knew his son all too well, and it would take a lot to make him shed even a single tear. Something had to be seriously wrong for him to be like this. Tears had managed to leak out of Sesshomaru's eyes. Even with all the control and practice he had at hiding his emotions, it was just too difficult to do this time. They were overwhelming him.

He knew why Sesshomaru felt the way he did now. His eldest son needed an explanation as to what happened. "Sesshomaru…it was never my intention to make you feel this way. I had no idea you had been hurting like this. But you have to understand, Inuyasha is my son too. I have a duty to protect him just like I do for you. I didn't 'choose' one son over the other nor do I love one of you more or less. Your mother and I both were unhappy…so I decided to find a woman who would make me happy. And I did. Yes, I gave my life to the two of them but I would have done the exact same for you too. Don't ever think that they were more important to me than you." He pulled his son into a tight hug. "I love you, Sesshomaru." He smiled when he felt his son slowly return the embrace. "I'm sorry for what I put you through."

Sesshomaru let his words sink in for a moment. He apologized…maybe he didn't love him less. That damn hanyou needed protection…he still wasn't worthy in Sesshomaru's eyes but apparently he was his equal in their father's. They pulled away. For years he missed his father, and now he was magically here. Perhaps Sesshomaru should just take advantage of this rare opportunity…and forgive his father.

He looked into Inu no Taisho's eyes. Yes, his father was right. He did have a duty to protect Inuyasha all those years ago…He didn't do it to harm Sesshomaru but rather to save his other son.

"I love you too, Father," he whispered but the older man heard it just fine. "And I forgive you."

He smiled at his son. "Come, let us go back to your brother then."

They walked slowly back while Sesshomaru kept thinking about what he said.

_Father…for years I blamed you for my pain. But today you apologized. I now understand why you left that day and so willingly gave up your life. I just said I forgave you but now that I look at it…it is I who should say sorry to you._


End file.
